La crónica de una amiga desesperada
by Nybell
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tu mejor amiga ha sido hechizada por un malvado y sucio hombre sirviente de un demonio? Kyoko jamás había formulado ésta pregunta, hasta el día en que tuvo que vivirlo en carne propia ¿Qué hará para proteger a Moko-san de las garras del beagle? Este fanfic participa en El Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Allerya-Sama del forum LCDP.
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei. Este fic forma parte de ****El Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Allerya-Sama del forum LCDP. Corresponde al desafío: Kyoko conoce al primer novio de Kanae.**

¡Muy bien! Este fanfic contará con tres capítulos, y es total y completamente dedicado a Allerya-Sama como regalo de cumpleaños muy, pero muy atrasado xD.

Espero que lo disfruten y me digan que les ha parecido. Ah! y si, tiene relación con otro fic que escribí "_La crónica de un beagle enamorado_" aunque no es estrictamente necesario leerlo para entender éste.

* * *

**La crónica de una amiga desesperada**

** Capitulo I.**

—_Si nunca creíste en las almas en pena, quizás este es el momento_ —pensó Tsuruga Ren. Frente a sus ojos tenía a una chica de aura desconsolada y oscura. A su alrededor parecían girar pequeños demonios que se lamentaban desgarradoramente, o al menos, era la impresión que le daba.

Mogami Kyoko se hallaba en su departamento con una taza de té entre sus manos, y unas lágrimas que no podía contener. Horas antes, la había encontrado vagando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de LME, con una expresión tan deplorable en su rostro que lo asustó. Era la primera vez que veía a la muchacha en tal estado; pero por más que se esforzaba en conocer el motivo de su desdicha, ella no lograba decírselo con claridad.

—De acuerdo, Mogami-san ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —dijo.

Ella asintió, volviendo a colocar la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pasó en la oficina? —lanzó la pregunta por tercera ocasión.

Kyoko abrió su boca —como las veces anteriores—, tratando de contar a su senpai lo que la tenía hecha un mar de lágrimas, no obstante, fue un fracaso. En cuanto los recuerdos venían a su mente, el llanto inundaba su garganta impidiéndole hablar. La situación era incontrolable.

Ren suspiró con paciencia. Sabía que algo sumamente fuerte tendría que haber pasado para que la siempre optimista Mogami-san estuviese en tales condiciones. Le obsequió otro pañuelo, y revolvió su taza de té a la espera de que se calmara.

—_Esta no era mi idea de una cita —_pensó, recordando cuales habían sido sus intenciones al pasarse por LME. Buscaba un encuentro casual con la jovencita que le permitiera invitarla a cenar discretamente, tal vez también charlarían un rato sobre como iban las cosas en el trabajo. Nunca imaginó que todo daría un giro diferente, y ahora era demasiado tarde para remediarlo—. Veamos —habló en voz alta, dejando atrás su frustración. Meditó con detenimiento lo que estaba por proponer—. Mogami-san, hace tiempo que no actuamos juntos ¿Crees que eso te ayudaría a tranquilizarte?

Ella lo miró sin entender.

Ren le sonrió—. Vamos, hay que intentarlo. —No esperó recibir una respuesta. Se levantó de su lugar y fue rumbo a su cocina a buscar un par de cosas. Kyoko aguardó su regreso mientras intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, no quería verse más tonta delante del actor. Estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su taza de té cuando él volvió con una botella de whiskey y unos vasos. Iba a comentar que la ley prohibía que un menor de edad tomara alcohol; pero notó enseguida que su senpai no estaba ahí, sino alguno de sus personajes.

—Una linda señorita no debería estar por aquí sola —mencionó él, sentándose en la mesa—. ¿Te molesta mi compañía? Puedo irme si lo prefieres.

La chica Love Me reconoció de inmediato ese tono y esas expresiones. Se trataba de uno de los nuevos papeles que Tsuruga-san interpretaba en un dorama. No puso objeciones y adoptó un gesto parecido al de Setsu—. No hay problema —contestó.

Ren se sintió aliviado de que estuviese dispuesta a seguir la dinámica. De este modo se enteraría de lo sucedido de una manera práctica—. ¿Qué la trae a este lugar? —preguntó, sonriéndole coquetamente. Destapó la botella y sirvió en un vaso.

—No me encuentro de buen humor.

—Lo he visto en sus ojos ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla? —Bebió hasta el fondo su trago de whiskey. Luego, puso su vista sobre la de ella—. Cuénteme que le ocurre. —pidió. Después, sirvió el otro vaso y se lo pasó.

Usando las costumbres de Setsu, la joven tomó un sorbo que sorprendentemente despejó su garganta. No sentía las mismas ganas de llorar que antes al rememorar su terrible problema—. Estoy muy angustiada por alguien —contó.

—Ya veo ¿Se trata de un amigo?

—Mi única amiga.

—_Kotonami-san —_dedujo el actor—. Lamento oír eso ¿Es grave? —Colocó su mano sobre la de la chica. Su personaje en particular era un hombre que gustaba de seducir a las damas, y por lo tanto, estaba bien si se permitía aprovecharse un poco de esto.

Kyoko no se incomodó. Entre las características que tomaba prestadas de la hermana menor de Cain Heel, estaba el no ser tímida ni reservada ante un hombre. Suspiró—. Es de vida o muerte.

La habitación quedó en silencio unos instantes—. ¿Puedo conocer más detalles? —cuestionó Ren con cierta preocupación.

—Ella está en una situación peligrosa con una persona que no le conviene —comenzó a platicar—. Mi amiga está... Moko-san... ella... —Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse llorosos al imaginar que cosas tan espantosas podrían sucederle a su querida Kanae, y en cuestión de segundos, Kyoko se olvidó por completo de que estaba en medio de una actuación improvisada. Ren dejó atrás a su personaje, y consoló brevemente a su kohai. Al menos, ahora tenía una idea más clara de cual era el problema.

Mientras la joven iba al lavabo, él permaneció quieto, tratando de formar una teoría sobre lo que podría estar sucediendo con Kotonami Kanae. Tal vez debía dinero a algún mafioso, o algún director la acosaba. Había miles de posibilidades, y lo mejor sería proponerle que le contara esto al director Takarada. Después de todo, él la ayudaría sin importar la dificultad del asunto.

—Tsuruga-san, gracias por prestarme su baño —dijo la chica, volviendo a sentarse en la mesa.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió.

—Sabes, no quiero ser un entrometido, pero si aceptas un consejo de mi parte, yo te diría que lo mejor es que hables con Kotonami-san y la convenzas de contarle su problema al presidente.

—Oh... bueno. Moko-san no está en condiciones de hacerlo.

Esa respuesta le pareció extraña—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sabe del riesgo que enfrenta. Ese maldito la tiene poseída.

Ren no dijo nada. No comprendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Qué debería hacer? Si no reacciona a tiempo, terminara igual o peor que yo. No quiero eso para ella.

—_Puede ser que..._ —Ató algunos cabos al recordar lo que le contó mientras actuaban. Posiblemente, Kotonami-san estuviera saliendo con alguien. Tenia sentido, Kyoko se preocupaba porque para ella el amor era como el preludio al desastre y la desesperación—. Entonces... ¿Kotonami-san tiene un novio que no le conviene? ¿De eso hablas? —preguntó directamente.

—Así es —contestó, con un aura oscura a su alrededor. Parecía estar recordando algo sumamente horroroso—. Ese sujeto es el sirviente de un demonio.

—¿Realmente es tan malo? —cuestionó con incredulidad.

—¡Por supuesto! Todos los miembros de esa banda son enviados del infierno, y él... él es la mano derecha del peor.

El rostro de Mogami era serio, tomaba muy a pecho la situación. Sin embargo, a los ojos de Ren se trataba sólo de celos fraternales. Ella no estaba preparada para que su mejor amiga estuviese involucrada sentimentalmente con alguien más.

—¿Hablaste con ella sobre eso?

—Pues... traté de hacerlo, pero... —La muchacha jugó nerviosamente con la cuchara en su taza de té. Sus mejillas se pusieron levemente sonrojadas, indicando que lo más seguro es que haya armado un gran escándalo en lugar de escuchar a Kotonami-san y a su presunto novio.

Tsuruga no pudo evitar sentir ternura ante esto. Su kohai actuaba como toda una niña en ocasiones, no obstante, recordando las conversaciones que tenía con ella cuando eran pequeños, sabía que nunca tuvo cerca a una amiga en quien confiar. Era normal que atesorara tanto a Kanae.

—No es tarde para que lo hagas —dijo—. Discutan todo con calma. Estoy seguro que harás lo correcto una vez que conozcas su opinión. Recuerda que se trata de lo que tu mejor amiga desea. Tú cuidaras de ella y la apoyaras ¿No es así?

Kyoko asintió, y pudo ver en sus ojos que gracias a sus palabras había hallado una buena solución a este conflicto. Se alegró de haberle sido de ayuda, y agradeció el hecho de que por fin podría cenar con ella amenamente.

—Lo siento mucho Tsuruga-san, siempre estoy importunándolo con mis asuntos. Sin embargo, aprecio de corazón que me brinde sus sabios consejos —expresó de manera formal. Se levantó del asiento y le dio una reverencia solemne—. Haré lo correcto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Nos vemos después en LME ¡Adiós! —Cuando menos lo pensó, ella ya estaba cerrando la puerta de su departamento, tan veloz como un rayo, arruinando sus planes y dejándolo sin la oportunidad de ofrecerle llevarla a donde fuera que quisiera ir.

Suspiró. Seguramente mañana Yashiro se reiría de él por su fracaso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dentro del autobús pudo respirar mejor. Incluso cuando tenía dilemas tan grandes por atender se preocupaba más por su senpai. El vergonzoso hecho de mostrarse ante él como hace rato la apenaba muchísimo, tanto que no podía verle directamente a los ojos ¿O quizás sería que no soportaba estar consiente de que se encontraban solos en el departamento? Como fuera, debía dejar atrás esos pensamientos y enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante: cuidar de su única y mejor amiga.

Las palabras de Tsuruga-san eran correctas. Nadie más que ella podía procurar el bienestar de Moko-san. Como su amiga se comprometía a asegurarse de que ese hombre no jugara con sus puros e inocentes sentimientos. Si ella deseaba estar con él, primero tenía que someterlo a duras pruebas. Miró por la ventana con esa resolución, mientras los recuerdos de esa mañana se hacían presentes una vez más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Oficinas de LME, hace unas horas~

Sus mañanas en la empresa eran más agitadas que de costumbre. Con el aniversario de su fundación a la vuelta de la esquina, nadie había tenido un sólo minuto de descanso, preparando la espectacular fiesta que el presidente Lory ha planeado tal vez desde el año anterior.

Como única miembro disponible de Love Me, pasó la semana ayudando con algunos encargos que Sawara-san le pedía; pero por este día, tenía la oportunidad de descansar unas horas y tomarse un tiempo para revisar los libretos que le habían mandado. Estaba feliz por poder actuar y usar eso como excusa para safarse de las tareas de conseguir artículos ridículos para la excepcional presentación que el presidente Takarada daría. Caminaba con expectativas en los libretos que sostenía entre sus manos, y se dirigía alegremente a la oficina.

Pensó que con la tranquilidad que había en esa habitación al estar sola —ya que Moko-san se hallaba atareada con las filmaciones de un dorama y casi no se pasaba por ahí—, podría leer y decidir de manera acertada que papel tomaría. Detuvo su caminar delante de la puerta, sin embargo, antes de girar la manija escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga. Saltó de felicidad al saber que se encontraba de vuelta en LME. No importaba si sólo sería por escaso tiempo, quería verla y contarle un poco sobre su semana.

—No debiste seguirme. —La oyó decir ¿Se refería a ella? ¿Era capaz de sentirla incluso al otro lado de la puerta? Se sorprendió de sus grandiosas habilidades.

—No pude evitarlo. —La voz de un hombre resonó también. Kyoko no esperaba que estuviese acompañada; pero lo que le pareció más raro es que ese tono le era conocido. No lo dudó más, y antes de verse como una espía, abrió la puerta de par en par. Tenía derecho a saciar su curiosidad ¿No es así? Además podía entrar a la oficina sin ningún problema al ser miembro de Love Me.

Todo transcurrió en cuestión de segundos. La imagen ante sus ojos fue impactante, y el shock que le ocasionó la dejó estática. Moko-san y su acompañante se giraron para verla, y lucieron igual de sorprendidos por encontrarla parada justo ahí.

—Un be... be.. —tartamudeó. No podía siquiera articular bien las palabras por la impresión. Delante de ella estaba el sirviente del demonio, rodeando con los brazos a su mejor amiga, quien estaba sentada dándole la espalda y ordenando algunos papeles ¿Cómo podía acercársele con tanta libertad? Moko-san se hallaba bajo una grave amenaza—. ¡Un beagle! —exclamó finalmente, dándose cuenta de la seriedad de las circunstancias.

—Ah, la chica plana, quiero decir... Kyoko —corrigió él. Se alejó de Kanae y alzó su mano como saludo.

¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era ésta? Desafortunadamente, no llevaba consigo algo para ahuyentarlo y sacar su malvado trasero de la sagrada oficina de Love Me. Observó en todas direcciones tratando de localizar a su jefe —tal vez fuese una trampa planeada por Reino—, sin embargo, el bastardo número dos no estaba ahí. Entonces sus intenciones eran...

—¡Moko-san, ten cuidado! —gritó, lanzándose a ella. Decidió sacrificarse a si misma antes que permitir que ese hombre la lastimase. Kanae perdió equilibrio por la fuerza que empleó, pero logró detenerse colocando una mano en la pared.

—Hey ¿Están bien? —El beagle rubio se acercó a ellas, viendo preocupado como estuvieron a punto de golpear sus cabezas contra el piso. Estiró su mano y jaló a Moko-san para ayudarla a enderezar la silla.

—¡No te atrevas, maldito! —vociferó Kyoko, poniéndose de pie—. Suéltala inmediatamente.

—Oye, sólo estaba tratando de...

—¡Atrás demonio! —Lo último que haría sería escuchar las explicaciones del ser más allegado a ese sucio beagle venido del infierno. Tomó su brazo con fuerza para hacerlo soltar la delicada mano de su amiga.

—No voy a apartarme sólo por qué me lo pidas, mal agradecida — Puso más presión a su agarre. Había intentado ser amable con el ángel falso, sin embargo, era evidente que no podrían llevarse bien.

—¡Suéltala!

—¡No lo haré! Suéltame tú a mí.

—¡Jamás! Protegeré a Moko-san con mi vida. —Comenzó a tirar de él con todas sus energías, mientras sus chibi demonios hacían filas para atacar al enemigo con todo su poder, no obstante, eran lanzados por una clase de campo protector ¡Ese sujeto era detestable! No podían acercarse para vencerlo por alguna extraña razón.

—¡Miroku, Kyoko! —Por fin, Kotonami quién evidentemente era la más afectada por este forcejeo, habló. —Los dos, deténganse. —Los miró a ambos con furia.

—¡Dijo el nombre del beagle con mucha familiaridad! —gritaron al unísono los espíritus de Kyoko, colocándose atrás de su ama. Ella por su parte, hizo caso a sus palabras pues conocía su carácter; en momentos así no era conveniente hacerla enfadar. El sirviente del mal también soltó a Moko-san y suspiró.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

—No te voy a disculpar sólo por...

—No te hablaba a ti, caperucita—interrumpió.

Un par de demonios salieron de su espalda con la clara intención de atacarlo; pero la voz de Kanae los frenó—. Dejen de pelear, son molestos.

—¡Moko-san! Yo sólo trató de defenderte de este hombre —explicó, señalándolo con el dedo.

—Pensé que ya habías charlado con ella sobre esto —comentó el beagle, ignorándola por completo.

—No ha habido tiempo con el trabajo, y contigo siguiéndome a todas partes —contestó.

Una rara sensación de ser quien sobraba en ese cuarto invadió a la chica Love Me ¿Qué sucedía aquí? ¿Por qué ellos hablaban como si se conociesen muy bien? Un pequeño pelotón de sus chibi demonios salió disparado hacia el hombre rubio y fanfarrón para acabar de una vez por todas con él, no obstante, en cuanto se acercaban una barrera invisible los mandaba a volar lejos.

—¡Retirada! El beagle está usando alguna técnica de purificación —gritó la general. Todos los chibi emprendieron una rápida huída hacia el cuerpo de su desconcertada dueña.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Kyoko, sintiendo que se había perdido de algo importante.

Miroku la miró brevemente, e iba a abrir su boca para hablar cuando Moko-san se puso de pie—. Si mal no recuerdo tienes una presentación en vivo hoy ¿No es así? Ve y cumple con tu trabajo —exigió al chico. Por un momento, pensó que opondría resistencia, pero se mostró muy dócil con su amiga.

—De acuerdo, te hablaré más tarde —dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Luego de observar a Moko-san de una forma indescifrable se retiró de la oficina, agitando su mano como despedida.

Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta, el silencio se hizo pesado e incomodo. Ella tenía muchas interrogantes, y por raro que sonara, no era capaz de hablar sin sentir que las respuestas que recibiría serían sólo malas noticias. Un mal presentimiento la invadía por completo.

—Disculpa, Kyoko —dijo Kanae.

—Moko-san ¿Conoces a ese beagle? —Sabía que era una estupidez iniciar con esa pregunta tan obvia, pero fue lo único que pasó por su mente.

—Si, fue en Fuji Tv donde nos conocimos ¿Recuerdas?

Algunas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza. Ese hombre y su amiga estaban juntos aquel día cuando ella se encontró con Reino en las instalaciones de la televisora. Si su memoria no le fallaba, Moko-san le había devuelto a ese beagle llamado Miroku un dragón que extravió.

—Si —respondió—. No me digas que te está acosando... ¡Sólo pídelo y me desharé de él!

Kotonami suspiró, sin embargo, lucía como si estuviese inquieta—. Veras... —murmuró—. Él en realidad no es tan malo. Tuvimos un par de malentendidos, pero desde entonces nos hemos frecuentado un poco.

—¿¡Eres amiga del beagle!?

—No hagas un escándalo ¿Quieres? Y no lo llames así, pareciera que te refieres a su compañero raro, y me pone los nervios de punta.

—Lo siento... Es sólo que me preocupo por tu seguridad, Moko-san. Esos tipos son peligrosos, no deberías involucrarte con ellos.

—¿No crees que exageras? Tu problema es con ese sujeto de nombre Reino, no mezcles a los demás.

—¿Estás defendiendo a esos hombres?

—Claro que no. Sólo creo que los juzgas sin fundamentos.

No creía ni una sola de sus frases. Era evidente que Moko-san defendia a Miroku. Conocía perfectamente esa postura, y ese instintivo impulso de justificar cada acción del chico que se quiere.

—_Imposible... esto no puede estar ocurriendo. Ella no puede tener sentimientos románticos por ese beagle ¿Verdad?_ —Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante este pensamiento—. Tú... ¿Estás enamorada de él? —preguntó sin rodeos. Le fue imposible contener esa sospecha en su mente.

Kanae respingó y un sudor frío bajo por su frente—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Me dio esa impresión, pero estoy equivocada ¿Cierto?

El sudor de su amiga fue en aumento.

—Moko-san...

—No iba a ocultártelo, simplemente no encontraba el momento indicado para decirte esto... —murmuró con dificultad.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo... estoy saliendo con él. No llevamos mucho tiempo, así que... —confesó. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de continuar, pues esa simple oración bastó para desarmar a Kyoko, quién gritó de forma dramática.

—¡No! Fuiste hechizada por ese malvado sirviente del demonio. —Cayó de rodillas en el suelo completamente impactada—. Tu dulce y puro corazón fue capturado por él !Es horrible!

Quizás sobreactuaba, pero la noticia había sido verdaderamente fuerte para ella. No concebía la posibilidad de ver a su única amiga en una relación amorosa con un hombre como él, que ante sus ojos era un tirano y mal intencionado beagle sin talento.

—No digas tonterías —reprendió Kanae con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Es que es inaudito! ¡Él no es el indicado!

—¡Kyoko! ¿Qué puedes saber sobre eso?

—¡Lo sé muy bien! Esos beagles son el tipo de chico que se aprovecharía de los tiernos sentimientos de una mujer.

—No asegures nada, aún no has conocido bien a Miroku. Tus problemas con Reino son...

—¡Deja de hablar de ellos con tanta familiaridad, Moko-san! No quiero que te les acerques —lloriqueó, interrumpiéndola.

—Basta, no escucharé tus torpes argumentos.

—Me angustio por ti, eso es todo.

—Sabía que no estarías feliz, y que no te agradaría la idea... aunque al menos, esperaba que intentaras comprenderlo y apoyarme en esto. Veo que fui una ilusa —comentó, tomando aire y dando por terminada la conversación. No quería seguir con esa discusión por más tiempo o terminaría diciendo cosas que no deseaba. Salió de la oficina antes de que Kyoko dijera algo más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Recargó su frente en la gran ventana del autobús. Reconocía que no le dio oportunidad a Moko-san de expresarse, y que simplemente dio por hecho que su relación con ese sujeto estaba mal, no obstante ¿Qué pasaba si ella realmente deseaba estar con él? Si el hecho de permanecer a su lado la hacía feliz, no podía ser tan egoísta y negarle su apoyo.

Gracias a la charla con Tsuruga-san se había dado cuenta de que debía acercarse más que nunca a su amiga y ayudarla, pero sobretodo tenía que dejar en claro las cosas con ese hombre. Cuidaría el corazón de su compañera, defendiéndola a capa y espada hasta el final.

Con esa determinación en mente, observó el gran edificio donde Vie Ghoul daría una presentación en vivo en unos minutos. Iría tras la cabeza de ese tipo, y le haría prometer con sangre que nunca se atrevería a dañar los delicados sentimientos de Kotonami Kanae, su única y mejor amiga.

—Aquí vamos, beagle —susurró, adentrándose a la televisora con sus demonios siguiéndole de cerca.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leerlo :3


	2. Capitulo II

¡Siento la tardanza! Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado a leer y dejar reviews ;D

Ojala que éste capítulo también les guste.

* * *

**La crónica de una amiga desesperada**

**Capitulo II.**

La escena de varias chicas agrupadas en las puertas de la televisora le pareció conocida. Por lo general, el estúpido cabeza de cerdo juntaba tal cantidad de fans en sus presentaciones en vivo, pero nunca se imaginó que los beagles fuesen capaces de hacerlo también ¿Qué tenían de interesante? Según su juicio, sólo eran una extraña banda de hombres oscuros y con trajes estrafalarios.

Viendo a esa multitud de mujeres gritando como locas, cruzó la idea de lo terrible que sería si supieran que Moko-san es novia de uno de ellos ¿La atacarían? ¡No! No podía permitir tal cosa. Le exigiría al beagle rubio que fuese cuidadoso respecto a ser descubierto y provocar el odio de esas niñas hacia su amiga.

Dejó de lado sus preocupaciones, ya que no tenía más tiempo que perder. Analizó la situación con detenimiento para encontrar el método más sencillo de entrar a Fuji Tv, sin embargo, no había muchas oportunidades. Usar la puerta principal era imposible con ese tumulto enardecido que no permitía que nadie se colara —casi como si estuvieran unidas con pegamento—. Si deseaba ingresar al edificio lo mejor era pensar en otra táctica.

Por fortuna ella no era cualquier persona, y gracias a su excelente memoria —y a sus encargos de la sección Love Me—, conocía las salidas de emergencia y otros accesos, que posiblemente le servirían. En uno de los callejones estaba la puerta que el personal autorizado usaba para diversas tareas, así que esa sería su primera opción.

Se retiró disimuladamente para no levantar sospechas, y logró llegar sin dificultades a su destino. Observó la puerta, implorando que no estuviese cerrada. Jaló de ella, y casi grita de emoción al corroborar que no tenía llave. Giró en todas direcciones para comprobar que no había nadie cerca, y luego de sentirse a salvo de miradas curiosas, entró, feliz de haber tenido éxito.

—Sabía que sólo tú serías capaz de venir por aquí. Eres muy lista, y a diferencia de las jóvenes normales, no le temes a las criaturas que pudieses encontrar en lugares tan oscuros.

La espalda de Kyoko fue recorrida por un escalofrío al oír tales palabras. El lugar estaba rodeado de penumbra, y no lograba distinguir ninguna figura. Sacó el celular de su bolsa como si su vida dependiera de ello, y alumbró el cuarto con su luz.

—¡Definitivamente no eres humano! —gritoneó al ver a su acompañante.

—No alces la voz, o las fans sabrán que hay un método fácil para entrar.

Reino se hallaba tan tranquilo como siempre, recargado en la pared frente a ella.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Creo que eso debería preguntar yo, Kyoko.

La joven bufó, al escucharlo llamarla tan familiarmente.

—Mis predicciones son certeras. Cuando Miroku me dijo que lo viste con su mujer ésta mañana, tuve el presentimiento de que vendrías clamando venganza.

—¡Ella no es su mujer! Y en todo caso te equivocas, no pienso vengarme de nada aún.

—¿Entonces por qué escuché el rugir de tus demonios desde la distancia?

—Porque el sólo recordar la cara de ese hombre me hace enfurecer —dijo sin dudarlo—. Aun así... no pienso atentar contra su vida.

El cantante no pareció creer lo que decía. Caminó hasta posicionarse delante suyo, y la miró fijamente durante largos segundos. Esos ojos pusieron a la miembro estelar de Love Me a temblar ligeramente ¿Es que acaso ese tipo estaba tratando de leer su mente? La sola idea le ponía muy nerviosa.

—Más vale que no me detengas. Planeo hablar con tu compañero ahora mismo así que apártate —exigió, y comenzó a avanzar. Si no se iba rápido de ahí, ese demonio devoraría su alma.

Reino la siguió en silencio y salió junto con ella a los pasillos de Fuji Tv, que a pesar de tener muchos visitantes el día de hoy, lucía demasiado calmado.

—¿Por qué estabas esperándome? —cuestionó, al sentirse más segura con los focos iluminando todo.

—¿No es obvio?

—Supongo que planeas defender a tu fiel siervo ¿Cierto?

—No hace falta, le di la protección suficiente desde que supe de su relación con esa señorita.

Kyoko dio un respingo ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Él sabía del romance de su mejor amiga desde antes que ella! Sintió como si el mundo cayera sobre su espalda de golpe.

—Ese rostro atormentado se ve hermoso en ti —halagó el beagle. La chica lo ignoró deliberadamente, mientras por dentro lloraba por haber sido (quizás) la última en enterarse de Moko-san y ese "Miroku."

—¡No es justo, no es justo! —Se lamentaban sus chibi demonios, dando un espectáculo. Su ama no podía creerlo, ser la única que no estaba enterada de esto era desalentador.

—En fin, voy a llevarte al camerino —distrajo Reino, haciendo señas para que lo siguiera.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué de pronto se portaba tan bien con ella? Esto era muy sospechoso. Ni siquiera le había dicho la razón por la cual lo encontró en ese oscuro cuarto ¿Y quería que confiara en él? No era una ingenua, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo buscando en todos los pisos, foros y habitaciones de Fuji Tv. Se centró en la conversación que tuvo con Tsuruga-san, repitiéndose a si misma que todo lo que hiciera sería por el bien de su mejor amiga.

No lo pensó más. Siguió sus pasos, y no bajó la guardia en ningún momento.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, caperucita?

—Ya te lo dije, voy a hablar con tu compañero.

—Intimidarlo no va a servir de nada.

—No haré tal cosa.

—Esos demonios a tu alrededor indican lo contrario.

—No molestes —respondió. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones.

El vocalista suspiró—. Ansiaba que tuvieses un mejor plan, estás decepcionándome.

Ella sólo ignoró su comentario ¿Qué diantres sucedía con él? ¿Quería verla despedazando a su amigo? Siempre creyó que incluso entre espectros había lealtad, no obstante, esto le mostraba lo contrario. No comprendía el propósito de éste extraño hombre, pero eso no la detendría.

Luego de un par de minutos, finalmente llegaron a la puerta que indicaba que el lugar al otro lado era exclusivo para los miembros de la banda. El beagle dijo que ella era su invitada, así que los encargados de seguridad le permitieron pasar.

—¡Reino! —Uno de sus compañeros apareció al entrar al camerino.

—He vuelto.

—Así que realmente el ángel falso vino a masacrar a Miroku ¿Eh?

—¿Qué? ¿El ángel falso está aquí? —Otro miembro del grupo asomó su cabeza en la habitación.

Kyoko se tensó. Se hallaba en territorio enemigo con todos los camaradas del detestable "novio" de Moko-san. Estos tipos posiblemente impedirían que charlara adecuadamente con él, después de todo, ese es su trabajo como lacayos del bastardo número dos.

—¡Oye Shizuru! Ven aquí, Reino acertó nuevamente en sus predicciones.

Pronto, Vie Ghoul se reunió en el cuarto, a excepción claro, del sujeto que buscaba en particular.

—Muy bien, veo que no te equivocabas. Debe estar aquí sedienta de sangre.

—¿Quién dicen que está sedienta de sangre? —murmuró ella.

—Caperucita —interrumpió Dasuku—. Miroku está en otro de los camerinos preparándose mentalmente para la lucha contigo, puedes ir ahí en cuanto lo creas necesario.

¿Entonces estos hombres no iban a intervenir? De alguna manera eso era genial, pero le sorprendía su falta de interés. Era como si ellos confiaran plenamente en que ese "ladrón de mejores amigas" saldría victorioso de éste "enfrentamiento." Decidió no ahondar mucho en el tema, y antes de olvidar por completo su meta de hacer las cosas de forma calmada, accedió a ser guiada por uno de los chicos hasta el sitio donde se encontraba el beagle rubio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fuera del lugar donde hace unos segundos Kyoko había entrado, los integrantes de Vie Ghoul aguardaban atentos a cualquier incidente que pudiese ocurrir —Debían tener cuidado, ya que no podían quedarse sin baterista a tan sólo treinta minutos de su presentación—. No se escuchaba gran cosa desde su posición, sin embargo, se imaginaban la dura situación que su compañero atravesaría.

—Entonces bajaste por eso hasta allá —dijo Kiyora.

—Claro, de otra forma no iban a dejarla pasar hasta los camerinos, además alguien debía abrirle la puerta del callejón.

—Pero Reino... ¿Con eso no ayudaste a meter en aprietos a Miroku?

—No puedo hacer nada al respecto, él mismo me lo pidió.

—¿¡Qué!?

—No hay necesidad de escandalizarse —aseguró—. La energía de Kyoko no lo dañará, ya que desde hace días lleva consigo un talismán que yo mismo hice.

—Realmente es asombroso, aunque lo más sorprendente es la precisión con la que adivinaste que ella vendría.

—Es fácil saberlo cuando sus demonios gritan desde lejos.

—Debe estar muy enfadada.

—Sí... pero no está dejándose influenciar por sus propios instintos. Tal parece que la mujer de Miroku es demasiado importante para ella.

—Vaya, primero un demonio que lo mantuvo aprisionado, y luego una chica problemática que quiere asesinarlo —comentó Dasuku—. ¿Esa actriz de verdad merece que él pase por esas cosas?

—Bueno, es hermosa —opinó Kiyora.

—¿Tú que dices, Reino?

—Da igual, si es lo que él quiere hacer no hay problema.

—Impresionante, si que eres un buen amigo.

—En realidad, esto le conviene porque le brinda más oportunidades de ver a la chica plana.

Todos asintieron.

Lo cierto era que lo que él dijera no cambiaría en nada la forma de pensar de Miroku, lo conocía perfectamente, además su novia era interesante y tenerla cerca no le provocaba ningún desagrado. El dilema sólo radicaba en caperucita, porque ella los rondaría sin descanso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sitio permanecía en silencio pese a que la chica del cabello naranja llevaba ya cinco minutos de pie ahí. Ambos se miraban mutuamente con recelo, y con la guardia en alto. Al mismo tiempo, los demonios de Kyoko cuchicheaban entre ellos, planificando una emboscada.

—En sus puestos —vociferó la general—. Quienes tengan mejor resistencia vayan al frente.

Todos estuvieron en posición con rapidez.

—¡A la carga!

Las tropas se lanzaron hacia Miroku entonando un grito de guerra, sin embargo, a tan sólo centímetros de él eran arrojados por el mismo campo de energía que los detuvo en la mañana. Ni siquiera los más fuertes podían acercársele sin ser derribados. Por su parte, el chico sintió una rara sensación proveniente de la joven, y supo entonces que los consejos de Reino sobre usar una especie de rosario en su muñeca a forma de protección, fueron de mucha ayuda.

—_Así que está atacándome_ —pensó—. Oye... ¿Cuánto más tardarás en decir algo? Tengo una presentación en veinticinco minutos—dijo. Decidió que lo mejor sería acelerar las cosas y terminar con esto.

Kyoko suspiró profundamente—. Vengo en son de paz... —declaró.

¿Son de paz? Si era evidente por su aura que estaba aquí para todo, menos para tratar de llevarse bien con él.

—¿Es acaso una trampa? No recurras a trucos tan sucios. Después de todo, sabemos quién de los dos ganaría —expresó, parándose desafiantemente ante ella. Él era mucho más alto y poseía una fuerza física superior, aunque sabía que de no ser por su campo protector, el ángel falso tendría toda la ventaja.

—¡No necesito de eso! —contestó ofendida. Ese estúpido beagle la ponía de malhumor muy fácilmente—. Si te digo que vine en son de paz es porque es verdad.

—Claro... lo que digas. —Era obvio que no confiaba en sus palabras.

—Hace unas horas no pudimos hablar debidamente, por eso me tomé la molestia de venir.

—Bien. Francamente esperaba charlar contigo también.

Ambos se pusieron serios, puesto que el tema del que debían conversar era muy delicado para los dos.

—Quiero que sepas que detesto desde el fondo de mi corazón que tú seas el novio de Moko-san —confesó la chica sin rodeos.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Miroku ¿Y decía venir con buenas intenciones? Ella era demasiado directa—. Lo sé, y no me interesa en lo más mínimo —respondió, con la misma sinceridad.

—Muy bien.

—De acuerdo.

La atmósfera se tornó fría, denotando que ninguno era del agrado del otro.

—Pero... —prosiguió Kyoko—... Lo que yo piense no tiene importancia. Lo primordial es lo que Moko-san sienta. Por ello es que estoy aquí.

—Entiendo. Así que ¿Propones una tregua?

—Para nada ¡No voy a entregártela tan fácilmente, ladrón! Primero haré que jures con tu vida que no la lastimarás.

—¿Por qué habría de herirla?

—Porque eres un sirviente del diablo.

—¿Qué estupidez es esa? Kanae tenía razón cuando dijo que eres demasiado exagerada.

—¡No la llames por su nombre tan descaradamente!

—Es mi novia y tengo derecho a hacerlo.

Kyoko estaba enojándose cada vez más. Ese idiota era tan... ¡Increíblemente molesto! Su buena disposición estaba a punto de ser echada por la borda, pero se contenía, ya que aquí y ahora tenía que ser madura.

—Escúchame bien —dijo, modulando su voz para sonar tranquila—, si de verdad deseas la mano de Moko-san, tendrás que cumplir con mis exigencias.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿La princesa Kaguya? —cuestionó Miroku, refiriéndose al famoso relato donde una doncella daba tareas imposibles a los hombres que deseaban casarse con ella, aunque en éste caso la situación fuese levemente distinta—. Y nadie ha hablado de matrimonio, sólo estamos saliendo —aclaró.

—¡Tienes que ir en serio con ella! Si no lo haces te eliminaré.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó exasperado—. Como si tus amenazas fuesen a asustarme. Definitivamente tú y ese excéntrico presidente están chiflados si pretenden que le dé un anillo de compromiso tan pronto.

Los pensamientos de la chica Love Me se centraron en su última frase ¿El presidente? ¿Podría estarse refiriendo a Takarada Lory? Eso era inaudito, no había forma de que él estuviese al tanto de la relación de Moko-san y el beagle rubio.

—Tú, no me digas que... el presidente Lory sabe de esto —susurró incrédula.

—¿Te refieres al dueño de LME? Por supuesto que lo sabe. Nos descubrió hace semanas.

Las piernas de Kyoko temblaron ante tal noticia ¿Como sucedió? ¿En qué instante? ¿Por qué todos parecían saber sobre el noviazgo de su amiga menos ella? ¡Moko-san era tan cruel! Se sentía completamente desolada, una cosa era que los miembros de Vie Ghoul lo supieran, pero el presidente... Eso ya era algo de mayor relevancia.

Se inclinó en el piso, sosteniendo su cabeza como si estuviese siendo aplastada por una roca enorme ¿Por qué no notó antes lo que ocurría a su alrededor? Tal vez estuvo tan concentrada en sus propios asuntos que dejó de lado a su querida Kanae ¡Qué terrible! ¿Ella habrá creído que estaba siendo indiferente y por eso no valía la pena contarle sobre Miroku?

—_¡No! Tú siempre me has importado, Moko-san_ —gritó en su mente. La angustia de que éste malentendido acabara con su amistad la inundaba.

El baterista vio a su recién adquirida enemiga debatirse en sus adentros, y no pudo evitar sacar su lado amable. Se puso en cuclillas y suspiró—. Tú y yo tenemos cosas en común —comenzó a decir—. No nos agradamos para nada, pero queremos a la misma persona, y ella nos quiere a ambos.

—No creo que te quiera tanto como a mí, altanero —respondió.

—¿Podrías dejar la agresividad para después? Estoy tratando de explicar que aceptaré demostrarte que no jugaré con los sentimientos de Kanae.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—No tenemos otra alternativa ¿Cierto?

Kyoko asintió—. Esto es por el bien de Moko-san.

—Sin embargo, quiero un trato justo —enunció.

Ella lo observó sin entender.

—Para exigirme algo, primero gánate el derecho a hacerlo. Quiero que me muestres hasta que punto estarías dispuesta a llegar por ella.

—¿Disculpa? No creo que estés en posición de pedirme eso —contestó, poniéndose de pie.

Miroku imitó su acción—Es todo lo contrario —aseguró—. Yo no puedo ceder ante alguien que bien podría ser una desconocida. Dime ¿Realmente eres una amiga cercana? Ya que ni siquiera estabas al tanto de nuestra relación.

Esos argumentos se clavaron directamente en el orgullo de Kyoko ¡Ese maldito sirviente del bastardo número dos! ¿Qué sabía él acerca de su lazo con Moko-san? Tan sólo era un don nadie que llegó repentinamente a sus vidas, dándose permisos que no le correspondían.

—No te pido gran cosa. Demuestra que eres su amiga, y no pondré objeciones a las reglas que me impongas —prometió el beagle.

Le disgustaba ser sometida a tal prueba, cuando en realidad era ese impertinente quién debía ser juzgado, sin embargo, sólo se trataba de constatar que su amistad era verdaderamente fuerte ¿Cierto? Siendo así no tenía ningún problema, ya que los hechos hablarían por si solos. Iría hasta el fin del mundo por su amada Moko-san, no había dudas. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, la petición era muy simple, y una vez que lograra hacerlo tragarse sus palabras, él no tendría más opción que seguir al pie de la letra todas sus exigencias. Era un autentico idiota, pues le estaba otorgando toda la ventaja a ella.

—Está bien —aceptó con confianza—. Haré lo que quieras con tal de que te retractes de lo dicho ¡Yo soy la mejor amiga de Moko-san! Luego de esto, no escaparás de mí.

—Me alegro de que estés dispuesta. Lo que quiero que hagas no es nada del otro mundo —dijo, completamente calmado—. Sólo tienes que ir con Reino a la gala de aniversario de LME.

Al escucharlo, el rostro de Kyoko empalideció. La frase hacía eco en su mente, dejándola aún más estupefacta ¿Qué clase de trato era éste? No había forma de que algo así probara su cariño por Kotonami Kanae.

—¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No eres capaz de soportar por una noche a un hombre al que odias con tal de hacer feliz a tu amiga?

—¡No veo de qué manera podría hacerla feliz con eso!

—Es sencillo. Si lo logras, aceptaré su amistad, y cumpliré con mi parte. Así las cosas entre nosotros serán más llevaderas. Kanae agradecerá que no peleemos, seguramente eso la pondrá muy contenta.

Lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que Moko-san estaría dichosa de que no hubiera conflictos entre ella y su estúpido novio; y la única forma de alcanzar tal hazaña era mediante éste acuerdo. Al final, todos ganarían algo ¿No era lo mejor? Sólo tenía que sacrificarse un poco.

—_La amistad se trata de buscar el bien de la otra persona_—pensó—. _Ella vale esto y mucho más..._

Tembló ante la barbaridad que estaba punto de cometer, pero todo contribuiría a un bien común. Su única amiga, la primera chica con la que compartía sueños y sentimientos, era una persona tan apreciada que no podía negárselo.

—Lo haré. Iré con tu amo a la fiesta de aniversario —afirmó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Afuera de la habitación, los miembros de Vie Ghoul se miraban sorprendidos entre ellos. Habían escuchado gran parte de la conversación, luego de oír gritos del ángel falso y decidir pegarse tanto como fuera posible a la puerta. Reino era el único que no necesitaba hacerlo para enterarse de lo que sucedía, ya que su percepción era suficiente. El aura de Kyoko le indicaba que pasaba ahí dentro.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Reino sale beneficiado después de todo.

Los chicos se giraron a verlo, él no había cambiado su semblante para nada. Mientras los planes de caperucita se desmoronaban, el cantante mantenía la calma, aun cuando sabía el embrollo tan grande en el que se meterían. Éste trato también le causaría dificultades.

* * *

Muy bien, gracias por leer hasta acá. El siguiente capítulo será el último así que trataré de terminarlo lo más pronto posible x3!

Nos vemos hasta entonces! :3


	3. Capitulo III

¡Yay! Por poco creí que no lo lograría T_T terminé a tan solo 20 minutos de acabarse el plazo para el reto. El capítulo es el doble de largo que los demás, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

**La crónica de una amiga desesperada**

**Capítulo III  
**

Tres días completos pasaron desde que la chica plana fue a Fuji Tv para conversar con él. Las cosas no habían acabado tan mal como esperaba, pero tuvo que involucrar a Reino en un trato que no le favorecía. Reconocía que lo hizo sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, aun cuando generalmente pedía primero la opinión de su amigo para tomar decisiones así. Ahora era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Suspiró, repasando una vez más los hechos. Caperucita había accedido a su disparataba petición, y tras cerciorarse de que él hablaba en serio, salió del camerino. Los chicos la veían sin poder creer que estuviera dispuesta a pasar tiempo con su vocalista, pues no era un secreto que lo odiaba a muerte.

—¡Escucha, beagle! —Había gritado a Reino—. No hay forma de que tus poderes puedan contra mí, así que no intentes nada raro la noche de la fiesta. Además, Tsuruga-san estará presente en ese lugar. Quedas advertido —agregó. Luego de ello, se marchó con la frente en alto.

Fue entonces que comprendió el lío tan grande en que había envuelto a su camarada. Kiyora y los demás no pararon de cuestionarlo por haber actuado tan precipitadamente, incluso cuando terminaron con su presentación en vivo, las cosas no se calmaron entre ellos.

—Es demasiado arriesgado —repetían una y otra vez ¿Tenían que ser así de molestos? No es como si no supiera lo desagradable que resultaba para Reino tener que toparse con Tsuruga Ren, o los problemas que ocasionaría si lo encontraba con Kyoko.

Suspiró de nuevo. Estaba arrepintiéndose, pero ya no era momento para eso. Si cancelaba su trato con la chica, ella haría un gran escándalo. Además, pese a que nadie lo apoyaba, Reino sí lo hacía, aunque en sus ojos podía leer la clara amenaza de "te cobraré caro por éste favor".

—Oye, deja de distraerte —dijo su compañero, entrando de improviso a su habitación—. Caperucita está esperándonos.

—Bien —respondió. Se incorporó del sillón donde había estado meditando, y salió rumbo al auto que los llevaría al evento de aniversario de LME.

Aquí comenzaría lo que sea que fuera a desencadenar su trato con la "mejor amiga" de su novia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los nervios la consumían por completo, y no se trataba sólo por ser su primera vez en un aniversario de la empresa. Ésta noche era su prueba definitiva, donde pisotearía sin lugar a dudas al sirviente del demonio. Los días transcurrieron tan rápido que parecía mentira que finalmente llegara el momento; pero sabía que era mejor no posponer nada. No se retractaría, aunque sintiera un terrible temor de que algo saliera mal.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en el lobby de un hotel. La diosa-sama se había encargado de su vestuario y maquillaje por petición del presidente, así que se reunieron en éste lugar. Terminó de arreglarla en menos de una hora, y aunque hizo hasta lo imposible por convencerla de ir juntas hasta el salón de eventos, Kyoko no dio su brazo a torcer. En el proceso tuvo que revelar un poco la situación por la que atravesaba, y afortunadamente eso fue suficiente para dejarla ir. Agradecía a su suerte por ello.

El par de beagles vendrían a buscarla aquí, por lo que aguardaba con paciencia, intentando que sus ansias no hicieran estragos con ella. Ya había llegado muy lejos como para arruinarlo tan fácilmente. Los últimos tres días estuvieron llenos de trabajo, y encima tuvo que esconder a toda costa la lista de invitados donde el nombre del bastardo número dos aparecía como su pareja. Nadie en LME —salvo quizás Sebastian y el presidente— estaban enterados. Ni siquiera Tsuruga-san o Moko-san, pues evitó verlos con todo su empeño. Sus esfuerzos no podían ser en vano, hoy daría el todo por el todo.

—Vaya, el ángel falso hace su aparición una vez más —susurraron tras ella. No tenía que ser adivina para saber de quién se trataba. Se giró de inmediato, topándose con las figuras de Reino y Miroku—. Luces totalmente distinta de lo normal, por segundos creí que no eras tú —dijo el estúpido novio de su amiga.

No contestó a su comentario. El hecho de verse diferente era en realidad una ventaja. Las personas tardarían en reconocerla y le sería más sencillo pasar la noche así—. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? Vestidos tan llamativamente —preguntó, observando sus trajes con un aire de visual kei.

—Es parte de nuestro estilo, no podemos cambiar lo que somos —explicó el baterista.

Se acomodaron en algunas de las sillas que se encontraban libres, olvidando el tema de las vestimentas, y pasando al asunto principal. Miroku y ella debían fijar un punto para verse al desenlace de la fiesta. Ahí mismo, él deduciría si su parte del trato había sido satisfactoriamente cumplida, y escucharía los requisitos que Kyoko le impondría. Ella estaba muy segura de sí misma, y aunque le preocupaba tener que ser acompañada por Reino, sabía que las cosas se volverían a su favor.

Fue cuestión de veinte minutos para ponerse de acuerdo, un hecho sorprendente dado que no soportaban el carácter del otro. Era difícil de creerse, pero estrecharon sus manos, consientes de que ya no podrían dar marcha atrás.

—Recuerda que no debes dejar que se meta en problemas —dijo el chico rubio.

—Y tú recuerda cuidar bien de Moko-san.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras. En realidad, esa breve junta era todo lo que necesitarían; y ya que no había nada más que aclarar, Miroku fue el primero en retirarse para dirigirse al sitio donde sería la celebración.

—Caperucita, espero que no te arrepientas de nada —mencionó, cuando estuvieron solos, el que sería su martirio a partir de éste instante. La joven sólo lo ignoró. No iba a poner en duda su determinación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran exactamente las 8:00 PM. Tanto el salón como la recepción del evento se encontraban llenos, pese a que todavía era algo temprano. Los invitados ya esperaban con impaciencia la apertura de la celebración que siempre corría a cargo del presidente Takarada, preguntándose que tipo de espectáculo haría éste año.

Entre el mar de gente, Tsuruga Ren y Yashiro Yukihito se mantenían en la entrada. La verdad es que planeaban quedarse ahí hasta ver llegar a la miembro estrella de Love Me. No habían tenido noticias de ella desde aquel día cuando el actor la halló desconsolada por la recién descubierta relación de Kotonami-san; y aunque trataron de contactarla por todos los medios, fue inútil.

—Me pregunto si Kyoko-chan vendrá por su cuenta —pensaba en voz alta el manager. No sabía mucho de lo ocurrido, por lo que ansiaba poder verla para tranquilizarse, y por supuesto, para que Ren también lo hiciera—. ¿Tú qué piensas...? —Iba a preguntar la opinión de su representado al respecto, pero al girarse encontró el obstáculo al que siempre se enfrentaban en éstas fiestas.

Suspiró. Sólo debía descuidarlo cinco minutos para que terminará siendo asediado por las jovenes actrices que notaban su presencia. Como talento principal de LME, no podía permitirle ser descortés con las señoritas, así que le hizo un gesto para indicarle que estaba bien si les prestaba su atención durante un rato. No había más remedio, Ren tuvo que pasar al salón acompañándolas.

—_Y aun así sonríe amablemente_—pensó Yashiro con ironía. No terminaba de asombrarse con la templanza de ese chico al atravesar éste tipo de situaciones. Ahora, dado que él era el único que podía esperar a Kyoko, decidió enfocarse en esa misión. Observaba con ahínco hacia la entrada sin perder las esperanzas, las cuales se elevaron al vislumbrar a la segunda integrante de la sección Love Me—. ¡Kotonami-san! —la llamó. Posiblemente, conocería el paradero de su compañera.

—Yashiro-san, buenas noches —saludó Kanae.

Ambos dieron una reverencia. Yukihito notó que luego de esto, ella miró con insistencia al interior de la recepción, como si esperara encontrar a alguien—. Supongo que Tsuruga-san ya está aquí ¿Kyoko vino con él? —cuestionó la joven. Tal vez fue muy directa, no obstante, desde la pequeña discusión con su torpe amiga había sido incapaz de volver a hablarle. Le preocupaba bastante su repentina desaparición, así que antes que otra cosa tenía que verla.

—Yo pensé que Kyoko-chan estaría contigo —respondió el manager con desilusión. Su oportunidad de obtener información relevante se había esfumado.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido esa tonta? —se preguntó Moko-san, llevando una mano a su frente. Si el propósito de esa niña era provocarle un dolor de cabeza, estaría por conseguirlo si no se mostraba en las próximas horas. Buscó su cabellera naranja entre la multitud, sin embargo, con quién se encontró fue con el rostro de un hombre rubio que le sonreía socarronamente—. Creo que me retiraré, Yashiro-san —avisó—. Si hay alguna novedad se lo haré saber.

Yashiro asintió, y vio a la chica alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios que le pareció extraña. Le era muy poco común apreciar una actitud tan dulce en ella, así que supuso que el muchacho al que recibió debía ser alguien importante. Los perdió de vista después de unos minutos, y volvió a montar guardia para ubicar a Kyoko.

Al final, no pudo hacer mucho cuando fue momento de pasar al salón con los demás invitados, puesto que el presidente llegaría en cualquier segundo con su acto especial. Al cruzar por la puerta se topó con Ren, a quién por fin habían dejado libre.

—Lo lamento —le dijo, desanimado.

El actor sólo sonrió como respuesta, aunque sabía que ese gesto sólo indicaba su gran decepción.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las calles en las afueras del salón de eventos no eran tan silenciosas como de costumbre, pero sí lo suficientemente seguras para transitar sin ser reconocidos. Había tenues luces en las avenidas, ya que formaban parte de la elaborada decoración de aniversario. Kyoko y Reino se aprovechaban de esto para permanecer ocultos, a la espera del momento indicado para entrar sin ser descubiertos.

—Las cosas serían más sencillas para ti si actuaras como lo harías normalmente —habló el beagle. Kyoko no tenía dudas de que era el hombre más molesto (después de Shoutaro) que había conocido. Todo el camino hasta acá lo escuchó decir bastantes tonterías respecto al trato que acordó con su sirviente.

—No sé a que te refieres —se limitó a contestar. No discutiría con él sobre algo que ya estaba decidido.

—¿No es más normal en ti gritar, amenazar y jurar venganza? Si sólo le declararas la guerra a Miroku no tendrías que estar aquí, escondiéndote en el aniversario de la empresa donde trabajas.

—Me escondo por tu culpa ¿Sabes? Eres tú quién necesita que haga esto.

—Porque es parte de la absurda tregua entre ustedes. Yo sólo soy su peón.

—Da igual. Por más difícil que sea no pienso rendirme. Ese ladrón de mejores amigas no tendrá escapatoria cuando esto acabe —enunció, sumamente convencida. Cualquier cosa que le dijeran no cambiaría su parecer.

Hubo silencio entre ella y su acompañante que se extendió durante bastante tiempo, hasta que un sonido peculiar los hizo agudizar los oídos ¿Qué era eso? Sonaba como si estuviese acercándose. Algo enorme venía hacia éste sitio. Primeramente, Kyoko creyó que era su imaginación, sin embargo, cuando los árboles comenzaron a moverse victimas de un fuerte viento, se dio cuenta que se trataba del presidente Lory.

La entrada triunfal de éste año involucraba un helicóptero. Pudieron verlo sobrevolar sobre el techo del salón, y luego, se distinguió la figura del excéntrico fundador de LME saltando con un paracaídas.

—_¡Ah!_ _Me pregunto como se habrá visto desde adentro. Me hubiese gustado estar ahí_ —pensó la chica, impactada por ese espectáculo. Sacudió su cabeza al instante—. _¡Tengo que concentrarme!_—se dijo. Debían aprovechar el revuelo que seguramente había, para entrar.

Reino comprendió también que ésta era la oportunidad que estuvieron esperando, así que avanzó junto con ella hacia esa fiesta que podría acarrearles más de un inconveniente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Podía sentirse la euforia llenar el salón. Takarada Lory vestido al más puro estilo de un agente secreto había concluido con su maravillosa presentación, dejando a todos profundamente asombrados. Los invitados aplaudían y se acercaban uno a uno para felicitarle.

Mientras eso sucedía, Kyoko intentaba lucir lo más serena posible. Veía a mucha gente que reconocía como miembros de la farándula, y otros tantos de la prensa, pero ninguno de ellos parecía percatarse de ella o de su indeseable compañía. Eso era perfecto.

Se encontraba aliviada de que el panorama no fuese tan desastroso como el que había creado en su mente. Ahora, todo sería genial si pudiera saludar a unos cuantos conocidos sin ser detectada por los ojos de Tsuruga-san o Moko-san. No podía ser algo imposible con tantas personas reunidas.

—¿Kyoko-san? —Repentinamente alguien la nombró, estropeando el buen presentimiento que apenas nacía en su corazón. Se giró temiendo lo peor, no obstante, sólo era el director Ogata quién le hablaba.

—¡Director! —exclamó. Se acercó a él para saludarlo—. _No hay problema —_pensó—_. Si charlamos un poco no pasará nada._

—Me da gusto verte, Kyoko-san. Tenía tiempo sin saber de ti —comentó él, sonriente. En seguida, notó la presencia del hombre a su lado, y lo observó con curiosidad—. ¿Vienen juntos? —le preguntó dubitativo ¿Acaso ese sujeto no era el acosador que atacó durante las grabaciones de Dark Moon?

La chica respingó al darse cuenta de que Ogata podría atar cabos e identificar al beagle—. Es sólo alguien que encontré afuera —respondió nerviosamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Él no es...? —Su frase fue cortada de golpe por Reino, que inesperadamente tomó la mano de la actriz.

—Ella tiene que llevarme a cierto lugar, con permiso —pronunció secamente. Luego la jaló hasta perderse en algún sitio.

Aún cuando lograron mantenerse a salvo, su cara continuó pálida. No podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de ser descubierta—. ¡Pero fue muy grosero dejar así al director! —se lamentó, alarmada. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de hablar debidamente.

—¿Quién era él? Creo conocerlo de antes —interrumpió, el principal causante del incidente.

¿Es que ese idiota ya no se acordaba de las personas que se vieron involucradas con él en Karuizawa?—. Olvídalo —le dijo, estaba demasiado consternada como para desgastarse en dar explicaciones—. Mejor preocupémonos por tener más cuidado.

—De acuerdo —contestó—, aunque ese es tu trabajo.

Ella resopló con enfado y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de los bocadillos. No había demasiadas personas alrededor, así que le pareció un buen lugar para pensar en algo inteligente que los ayudara a evitar futuros problemas.

—Disculpa ¿Tú eres Reino-san? —Una mujer atajó al beagle con esa pregunta apenas pusieron un pie allí. Él sólo la enfocó con esa mirada fría que dirigía incluso a sus fans, dando a entender que no estaba interesado en conversar con nadie.

—Si, definitivamente eres Reino-san —dijo la joven, como si con su actitud lo hubiera comprobado—. Estuve en la presentación del segundo sencillo de Vie Ghoul, posiblemente no lo recuerdes. Era una de las periodistas que cubría la noticia —contó.

—_¿¡Periodista!?_ —Kyoko vio a la chica con terror. Nuevamente estaban frente a un dilema.

Si empezaba a interrogarlo más, estarían en grandes aprietos; y encima, por si eso no fuera poco, algunos de los invitados cercanos a la mesa murmuraron al escuchar el nombre de la banda del mal donde el bastardo número dos cantaba.

Sentía como si el mundo se hubiese vuelto en su contra. No pensó mucho en la impresión que daría al tomar por el brazo al estúpido demonio, y correr con él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tal vez fue sospechoso —también descortés de su parte—, pero no tenía más opción que alejarse del posible peligro que esa periodista podría significar. Lo soltó en cuanto lo creyó pertinente y suspiró con aflicción.

No quería pasarse toda la noche huyendo como una criminal, y a juzgar por estos sucesos, seguiría siendo así si no ponía una solución. Aunque por ahora hubiesen podido controlarlo, nada les aseguraba que avanzando la noche no se hallarían con más inconvenientes.

—Quizás si vamos con el presidente... —analizó en voz alta. No era tan mala idea, tal vez él se apiadaría de su terrible predicamento. Necesitarían de su ayuda o de otra forma, su trato con el beagle rubio fracasaría. Se giró hacia Reino para comunicarle lo que planeaba, sin embargo, no estaba ahí. Había desaparecido._  
_

¿Qué diablos ocurrió? Hace escasos segundos lo tenía a dos pasos de distancia. No podía ser que ese hombre se desintegrara sólo así ¿Acaso se evaporó? ¡Eso no era posible! Buscó tremendamente nerviosa por todos lados, pero no había un solo signo que le indicara a donde se fue. Si ese tonto decidió abandonarla iría tras él y lo arrastraría, porque de ninguna manera se dejaría vencer.

Decidida a no agobiarse y actuar con firmeza, dio media vuelta para proseguir su búsqueda, no obstante, tropezó con alguien por accidente—. !Perdóneme! Estaba distraída —se disculpó.

—Mogami-san... —La voz de quién habló, le horrorizó.

—_¡No! ¡No en estos momentos!_—gritó en sus adentros. De todas las personas, Tsuruga Ren era el segundo en la lista de quienes no debía toparse ésta noche ¡Y lo tenía justo en frente!

Él la miró con algo de alivio en su rostro—. Que bueno es verte. Me tenías realmente preocupado —dijo.

—Lo lamento mucho —atinó a responder.

—Temía que no vinieras ¿Dónde has estado? Estuve intentando localizarte desde hace días.

Las piernas de Kyoko temblaban y se le hacía un poco difícil el mantener una fachada tranquila delante de su senpai. Cargaba con bastantes preocupaciones como para sumarle una más. Lo único bueno de la situación es que el beagle no se hallaba con ella; pero ¿Qué pasaba si Tsuruga-san preguntaba cuándo o con quién llegó a la fiesta? No sabía hasta que punto podría mentirle sin que él se percatara.

—Con la gala encima, los trabajos para Love Me fueron demasiados —explicó apresuradamente—. De hecho, aún tengo un par de pendientes por resolver —mintió.

—¿Pendientes? —replicó Ren con extrañeza—. Creí que el presidente ya tenía todo cubierto.

—Oh, sólo son unos pequeños detalles —contestó.

¿Por qué le era tan complicado salir huyendo de ahí? Era como si Tsuruga-san la mantuviera atada a ese sitio. Como las veces anteriores, sólo debía salir corriendo despavorida, no obstante, su cerebro no mandaba la señal a sus pies. Cada segundo ahí comprometía los resultados de su trato con Miroku, y aun así no podía moverse.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¡No! No se preocupe, no quiero ocasionarle problemas —expresó. Esperaba que su actuación fuese convincente.

—No pasará nada, después de todo se trata de pequeños detalles ¿Cierto? —Él no parecía dispuesto a dejarla marcharse sin una mejor excusa.

Su sangre se heló ¿De qué modo saldría de ésta?—. No hace falta, continúe disfrutando de la fiesta —pidió, con la sonrisa de camarera más radiante que pudo darle.

Sin embargo, para Tsuruga ninguna de sus palabras sonaban verdaderas. Conocía a la joven casi a la perfección, y sabía distinguir cuando estaba mintiendo. Su comportamiento por momentos lograba hacerlo dudar; pero ese diminuto destello de culpabilidad en sus ojos le indicaba que ocultaba algo. No entendía qué podría ser, o por qué no podía confiar en él y contárselo.

Kyoko por su parte, lloraba desesperadamente en su interior, implorando que alguna fuerza divina hiciera que el actor le permitiera irse sin problemas.

—¡Kyoko-chan! —Para su suerte, alguien más la llamó, interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Yashiro-san —pronunció, al voltearse y verlo.

—¡Finalmente estás aquí! No tienes idea de lo angustiados que estábamos por ti.

—De verdad lo siento —respondió apenada.

—Está bien, me alegra que podamos verte. Ren y yo no sabíamos que hacer, incluso Kotonami-san no tenía idea de donde localizarte.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces Moko-san estuvo buscándome? —exclamó. Una expresión de asombro y un brillo de esperanza iluminó su semblante. Sería una desvergonzada por aprovecharse de esto, sin embargo, la intervención de Yashiro-san le daba una excelente excusa para marcharse—. ¡Debo ir enseguida! Probablemente necesita ayuda con los asuntos que nos faltan resolver —dijo, retomando la mentira que le había dicho a su senpai—. Prometo volver en cuanto terminemos. Por eso, Tsuruga-san, no es necesario que se moleste en venir.

—Supongo que si es un trabajo para Love Me no debo intervenir —concordó, no muy convencido.

La chica sonrió, y luego dio una reverencia—. Los veré más tarde —se despidió. Caminó lejos, disimulando el apuro que tenía por perderse de vista.

—Vaya, creo que Kyoko-chan actuaba de forma extraña ¿O sólo sería la emoción de la fiesta? —comentó Yukihito.

—De verdad espero que se deba a eso —contestó el actor, cruzando sus brazos.

Lo cierto era que ella no podía engañarlo, y sabía que seguramente traía algo entre manos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su respiración estaba acompasándose después de la agitada carrera que emprendió una vez que estuvo a una distancia aceptable de Tsuruga-san. Descansaba en un sillón de la recepción, donde por ahora no había nadie.

Sostuvo su cabeza, la cual comenzaba a dolerle ¿Es que tenía que ser tan complicado? Desde que entró al salón hace no pudo tener un minuto de paz. Con el beagle extraviado y la promesa que le hizo a su senpai de volver más tarde, todo era un caos, o al menos, para ella lo era.

—¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que encontrármelo? —se quejó en voz alta. Si no hubiese visto a Ren, se sentiría mucho más calmada en estos instantes.

—No hay modo de que puedas ocultarte de un lobo que quiere comerte, caperucita. Mucho menos cuando trabajan en la misma empresa —habló Reino.

Kyoko se sobresaltó al escucharlo tan cerca. Giró su cabeza y encontró al maldito beagle recargado en la puerta de la entrada—. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —gritó, verdaderamente furiosa. Sus demonios lo acecharon, aunque no provocaron mayor impresión en él.

—Escondido, por supuesto —respondió—. No iba a quedarme ahí, mientras te aproximabas al lobo sin darte cuenta.

La joven deseó golpearlo fuertemente, pero tenía que darle crédito por esfumarse al sentir la presencia del actor ¡Aunque nada le costaba habérselo advertido!

—Todavía nos queda un gran trecho, y yo siento que cada segundo en ese lugar es peligroso —exclamó aterrada—. De seguir así, tu sirviente podrá salirse con la suya.

—Por eso te dije que no debías arrepentirte —le recordó.

Se echaría a llorar si no fuera porque en su interior, la voz de su conciencia le dictaba que lo que hacía era en nombre de su amistad con Moko-san. Un sacrificio que aceptó hacer para que ella fuese feliz, por lo que no podía decir que se arrepentía, o que se acobardaría a tan poco tiempo de estar aquí.

¡Mogami Kyoko no era una mujer débil! Lograría su objetivo bajo cualquier costo. Se levantó con decisión; enfrentaría cualquier obstáculo en ese salón, no obstante, justo cuando emprendía su regreso, el idiota de su acompañante la tiró al suelo entre los muebles para luego ponerse de rodillas junto a ella. En un inicio creyó que estaba mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones, e iba a defenderse; pero entonces, una voz conocida le reveló que era lo que pasaba.

—Kanae, aunque te pares aquí toda la noche no harás que mágicamente la chica plana... quiero decir, Kyoko aparezca —dijo el sirviente del mal, quién entraba junto con su amiga a la recepción.

—Eso ya lo sé... —musitó la chica. Se colocó en la entrada sin percatarse de nada—. Suele ser muy torpe, y casi siempre se mete en problemas, por eso me preocupa que no haya llegado aún.

—Lo entiendo, pero ya se las ingeniará para venir ¿No lo hace todo el tiempo? —intentó animarla. Un poco de culpa lo invadía, pues sabía perfectamente que el ángel falso ya debía estar en medio de la fiesta, posiblemente luchando por pasar desapercibida junto a Reino.

Kotonami suspiró—. Espero que así sea. Quiero verla —dijo sinceramente.

En su escondite, Kyoko se quedó sin aliento ¿Acaso había oído mal? Moko-san, quién siempre repetía que pasar el rato juntas sólo le ocasionaba problemas, decía que deseaba verla ¿Era porque la extrañaba? Sabía que no era muy expresiva con sus sentimientos —sobretodo, pocas veces demostraba corresponder su amistad—, pero que exteriorizara su preocupación la hacía conmoverse.

Su mejor amiga estaba angustiada por no saber su paradero ¡Era tan dulce! Siempre se imaginó el momento en que algo así sucediera. Ellas se mirarían a los ojos con gran emoción, correrían hasta alcanzarse y se abrazarían compartiendo la dicha de su preciosa amistad.

¡Si! Realmente quería que eso ocurriera...

—¡Moko-san! —lloriqueó, saliendo de entre los muebles por impulso. Las palabras de su compañera más las imágenes en su cabeza explotaron, provocando que perdiera el control. Si sus fantasías se hacían realidad, entonces ya no tendría caso seguir el trato con el beagle rubio. Corrió hacia ella con ese anhelo, dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos, sin embargo, a sólo milímetros de distancia la mano de Kanae la detuvo, acabando con su bello sueño.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías escondida? —En el gesto de su amiga se distinguía su sorpresa revuelta con algo de enojo.

—¡Puedo explicarlo todo! —respondió, dándose cuenta de la equivocación que acababa de cometer ¡Fue demasiado ilusa!

—Espero que así sea, porque verdaderamente no entiendo qué es lo que piensas. Te ocultas durante días y luego te apareces aquí actuando de una forma inusual ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —reclamó.

—Moko-san, espera... por favor no te molestes —pidió, sin saber muy bien que decirle.

—¡Sólo responde a mi pregunta! —exigió. Se hallaba sumamente enfadada, pues pasó un largo rato intranquila por su culpa, arrepintiéndose de la discusión que habían tenido y temiendo que por su causa no hubiese venido a la fiesta, cuando en realidad ella estaba jugando por ahí ¡No podía creer lo desconsiderada que era!

El ambiente se tensó con la furia de Kanae al no recibir una respuesta, mientras Kyoko no encontraba un modo de explicarse. Su momento conmovedor con Moko-san se alejaba cada vez más, y así nunca llegaría. Era una autentica idiota por tirarse así misma al vacío, olvidando su importante misión; pero es que cuando ella dijo que quería verla, su juicio se nubló por completo.

—Yo... —susurró.

—¿Si?

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de ser su propio verdugo, y sin tener en claro cómo haría para pedir el perdón de Kotonami. Abrió la boca para empezar con sus torpes excusas cuando Reino salió de su escondite. La atención de todos se centró en él.

—¿Tú también estás aquí? —La actriz entendía cada vez menos.

—Vine con ella a la fiesta, y estábamos huyendo de Tsuruga Ren. Eso es todo lo que tendrías que saber —contó, ante el asombro de todos.

La chica Love Me no lo comprendía ¿Por qué estaba rescatándola? El beagle no era el tipo de hombre que ayudaría a los demás, o al menos, eso era lo que suponía.

—Supongo que debí habértelo dicho, discúlpame —habló Miroku—. Es sólo que no querían que nadie se enterara. —Y ahí estaba, el ladrón salvándola también ¿Es que esos hombres enloquecieron?

Kanae inhaló, sin mostrar alguna reacción evidente. Creyeron que lo tomó mejor de lo esperado, pero un tic que apareció en su ojo, indicó a todos que su enfado se había cargado en un cien por ciento—. ¿Y piensas que me tragaré esa tonta excusa? Sé muy bien que no soportas estar cerca de él —soltó—; aunque ya no importa, acabo de perder el interés. Puedes hacer y deshacer a tu antojo.

Kyoko no sabía de qué manera responder. Sentía un terrible miedo, totalmente distinto al que estuvo experimentando desde que llegó a la celebración. Su temor ahora era que su mejor amiga no volviese a dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Sería horrible si eso llegase a pasar, no se recuperaría de algo así.

Antes de que las cosas empeoraran, y dado a que nadie abría su boca para nada, Moko-san llevó su fastidio a otro lugar. No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí. Ella jamás perdía la cordura ni en el más critico de los momentos, pero Mogami Kyoko contaba con una facilidad increíble para hacerla rabiar de formas insospechadas.

Avanzó entre los invitados dentro del salón, intentando mejorar su humor, aun cuando sabía que sería algo difícil. Deseaba golpear algún objeto con mucha fuerza para desquitarse—. _¡Esa tonta!_ —gritó en su interior, apretando un puño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Ya deja de llorar, ángel falso —repitió Miroku—. Si sigues así vas a arruinar tu imagen, y la verdad no deseó que me vean contigo en esas condiciones.

La joven negó con su cabeza, ni él ni nadie tenía la autoridad para decirle que hacer, además sus lágrimas claramente eran culpa suya. Si tan sólo no se hubiera entrometido en la vida de Moko-san... No. En realidad, si tan sólo ella fuese más madura, esto no tendría que estar ocurriendo.

Respiró profundamente, intentando contenerse. El beagle y el estúpido ladrón seguían a su lado pese a que no era necesario. No comprendía que esperaban lograr con esto; pero sin ellos aquí, seguramente saldría como alma en pena a lamentarse amargamente en algún rincón.

—No ganarás nada auto-compadeciéndote ¿Sabes? Mucho menos cuando tú fuiste la responsable. No debiste dejarte llevar ¿Acaso no es eso algo que evitan hacer los actores? —regañaba el baterista.

—Detente, no quiero que precisamente seas tú quién me lo diga —contestó.

Ninguno de ellos tenía una pizca de corazón, claro, después de todo eran demonios. Mientras uno le recalcaba sus errores, el otro se maravillaba con su aura de desconsuelo como si estuviese presenciando la más hermosa de las obras de arte.

—Deberías agradecerme, cualquier otra persona ya hubiese roto el trato contigo, además de delatarte.

—¡No lo haré! Me cubriste porque si Moko-san se entera de lo demás también te odiará ¿Cierto?

Miroku enarcó una ceja ¿Estaba acusándolo? ¡Esa mujer era desesperante! No sabía como pudo tener compasión por ella cuando vio que comenzaba a llorar como una niñita—. Bien, ya que no creo que necesites de mi, iré con Kanae —dijo. Valía más la pena que su novia le gritara a que lo hiciera el ángel falso; y por otro lado, intuía que ya era tiempo de ir tras ella. Seguro su malhumor ya habría causado un par de estragos.

La chica no se inmutó, permitiendo que ese entrometido se fuera. Tenerlo enfrente sólo la hacía enfurecerse y angustiarse más, lo cual no necesitaba. Debía pensar con serenidad ya que de no hacerlo perdería para siempre a su mejor amiga—. _Enfocate en eso, Kyoko... _

—No puedes decir que no te lo advertí —comenzó a hablar Reino, quién hasta hace sólo unos segundos era un silencioso espectador—. Si desde un principio hubieses actuado como realmente eres...

—No —replicó ella, interrumpiéndolo—. Moko-san merece algo más que la "yo que actúa como realmente es".

Por supuesto. Si sólo hubiese ido a amenazar a Miroku sin intenciones de llegar a un acuerdo con él, las cosas hubieran sido peores. Tal vez, pese a que sus intenciones eran puras, el método que estaba utilizando ahora era el incorrecto. No se trataba de obligar al novio de su amiga a cumplir con sus exigencias, sino de hacerle saber que sin importar qué, respetaría su existencia si él hacía feliz a su compañera.

—Cuando Tsuruga-san dijo que yo debía cuidarla, se refería a que estuviera para ella en el momento en que lo pidiera, sea bueno o malo —reflexionó.

¿Por qué no pudo ver eso desde un principio? Se cegó así misma creyendo que al controlar al "ladrón" todo estaría bien ¡No es lo que una autentica mejor amiga hace! Tenía que enmendarlo, ir tras Kanae y darle una gran disculpa por sus tonterías.

—Te has vuelto realmente muy aburrida —comentó el vocalista en medio de un suspiro, al ver como la oscuridad de Kyoko ya no podía tomar el control de sus decisiones. Algo en esa chica había cambiado, y no sólo era por ésta experiencia.

La joven bufó ante sus palabras—. Ya no es necesario que sigas aquí, beagle —anunció—. Porque pienso romper el trato, así que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Él sonrió levemente. Había salido intacto de ésta noche, y eso al menos aliviaba su pequeña decepción.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el salón, una de las bandas musicales pertenecientes a LME hacía su presentación en vivo para animar la fiesta —aunque con el presidente yendo de aquí para allá con sus extravagancias era suficiente—, los invitados en su mayoría estaban en el centro, mientras Kanae y Miroku se hallaban entre la multitud tratando de encontrar un sitio donde sentarse para conversar —Por lo visto, ella seguía visiblemente molesta—.

El ruido era ensordecedor, no obstante, sus oídos captaron perfectamente la voz que gritó "¡Moko-san!" en medio de todo ese alboroto. Al principio, creyó que había sido su imaginación, y que esa tonta se hacía presente incluso en su subconsciente, pero entonces su tono chillón volvió a llamarle.

—¡Kanae! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, sin embargo, éste hecho indicaba que sus intenciones eran hablar seriamente, y acabar de una vez por todas con los malentendidos. Le diría sinceramente cuales eran sus sentimientos, y esperaba escuchar lo mismo de su parte.

Tanto Miroku como Kotonami voltearon en su dirección, sorprendiéndose de verla acercarse a paso firme.

—Kyoko —murmuró la chica, cuando su amiga finalmente se posicionó a su lado.

—No digas nada, Moko-san —pidió—. Entiendo muy bien que te encuentres molesta conmigo, admito que mis acciones han sido malas hasta ahora. Por eso mismo, te ofrezco una disculpa —expresó de la manera más significativa que pudo, dándole una reverencia—. Debí hacerlo desde antes. Lo lamento mucho.

Kanae se quedó estática. Esperaba llanto, suplicas y gritos desgarradores por parte de su compañera, todo excepto que le hablara de ésta forma tan centrada, realmente debía estar arrepentida.

—Hay que salir de aquí —le dijo. Podía escucharla pese al sonido, pero no era el lugar indicado para hablar. Dirigió su mirada a Miroku, y éste le asintió, comprendiendo que era un asunto entre ellas.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la recepción, quizás en la calle podrían charlar adecuadamente. No habían avanzado demasiado cuando la voz del presidente Takarada resonó por los altavoces, justo cuando terminó la canción del grupo que tocaba.

—No quería perder la oportunidad de agradecer una vez más a mis queridos invitados por venir ésta noche —vociferó con emoción—, sin embargo, esa no es mi razón principal para hablarles, porque sé que todos entienden lo mucho que aprecio su presencia. En realidad, ya que estamos en medio de una celebración, deseaba compartir con ustedes la dicha que me invade al admirar que las adorables miembros de mi departamento especial están cada día más cerca de conseguir su objetivo.

Tanto Kyoko como Kanae se petrificaron al oírlo ¿Iban a hacerles una mención honorífica? Definitivamente, era algo muy vergonzoso que todos supieran que ellas lucían ese traje rosado fosforescente cada día desde hace un año. Se miraron a los ojos llegando a la misma conclusión: tenían que apresurarse en salir antes de que pasara algo todavía más bochornoso.

—Éstas chicas han tenido grandes avances, dignos de ser mencionados. Por ello anhelo que todos aplaudan a los esfuerzos de mis amadas miembros de la sección Love Me —animó. Para ellas fue demasiado tarde, puesto que a tan sólo un par de pasos de la salida a la recepción, un reflector las iluminó, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

Se giraron con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro ¿De verdad había sido necesario evidenciarlas? Kyoko se alegraba de que al menos, ahora que notaban su presencia, no lo harían percatándose también de que traía como acompañante al beagle.

—Kotonami-kun, Mogami-kun ¡El camino del amor aún se despliega enormemente ante sus vidas, no duden en recorrerlo! —dijo el presidente con lágrimas de felicidad resbalando en sus mejillas. Acto seguido, los invitados aplaudieron conmovidos.

Las jovencitas se hallaban totalmente rojas, sin creer que estuviesen pasando por algo así. Takarada bajó del escenario y se acercó hasta ellas, abrazándolas a ambas casi sofocantemente—. Mogami-kun, considera esto como un castigo por no venir a saludarme en cuanto llegaste, y por escabullirte por ahí con un hombre extraño —susurró.

Kanae suspiró con cansancio. Sí... Kyoko era un imán para los infortunios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le costó un horror safarse del presidente, y de Yashiro-san. Todo mundo la reconocía ahora, y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estuvo con Reino al llegar, lo cual era un enorme alivio. Luego de que el manager dejara de preguntarle sobre lo que hizo esos tres días que no se comunicó con nadie, Ren la ayudó para ir a acabar su charla con Moko-san.

Las dos salieron a la calle como habían planeado antes, y se acomodaron en un lugar cerca de la entrada al salón. Un viento helado corría por intervalos de tiempo, pero en realidad eso no les desagradaba.

—Moko-san —inició, temiendo un poco que al final, ella decidiera distanciarse—, te repito que lamento mucho lo ocurrido.

—Está bien. El presidente es así después de todo.

—Bueno, no sólo me refiero a eso —respondió, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente—. Me disculpaba también por lo del beagle, y por lo del ladrón... quiero decir, tu novio —pronunció, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Lo cierto era que ese término aún le disgustaba.

Kanae asintió—. Lo aceptó. Debí ser más directa contigo. Sabiendo como te tomas las cosas, tendría que haberlo previsto.

—¡Pero Moko-san! —replicó—. Si yo fuera más madura y no sobreactuara, tú no tendrías que ocultarme nada. Es mi culpa por comportarme así todo el tiempo, yo misma hago que sientas que soy poco confiable. Además, estoy metiéndote en líos cada que me acercó a ti.

—Claro, eres un dolor de cabeza —admitió ella. Kyoko bajó su mirada, sabía que no era digna de su amistad, y hasta ahora era consiente de ello—. Aunque por eso eres mi mejor amiga —concluyó, haciendo que su corazón se estrujara.

—Moko-san... yo... —balbuceó.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que la consideraba una "mejor amiga" directamente, por eso no sabía de que forma responder. Contuvo un par de lágrimas que querían salir por toda la emoción que sentía.

—¡No seas tan sentimental, y no vayas a llorar! —reprendió su compañera, sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir.

—¡De verdad, perdóname! —le pidió, lanzándose a sus brazos. Generalmente, Kanae esquivaba esas demostraciones de afecto; pero ésta vez no se movió.

—Tranquilízate, es suficiente con que lo hayas dicho una vez —aseguró.

—Es que ahora me disculpo por haber ido a hablar con tu novio beagle a espaldas tuyas, y por acordar un trato con él sin contarte nada —confesó sin más.

Kotonami la alejó para verla a la cara—. ¿Qué hiciste que cosa? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—¡Lo siento, Moko-san! Sin pensar en las consecuencias accedí a tener como pareja al bastardo número dos a cambio de que su sirviente aceptara mis condiciones para estar contigo —Ahora todo tomaba sentido para Kanae.

Cruzó los brazos, procesando la información. Ese idiota de Miroku, y ésta torpe de Kyoko habían llegado a tal extremo—. Así que por eso estabas huyendo en la fiesta —reflexionó.

—Tenía que mantener al beagle lejos de Tsuruga-san, era parte de la promesa —contó—. Si vas a matarme, sólo quiero que sepas que no lo hice con malas intenciones, sino con todos mis deseos de que fueses feliz —aclaró, angustiada de que su amiga no perdonara sus acciones.

La joven suspiró, y meditó por largos segundos—. Supongo que es inevitable —afirmó—. No puedo enojarme con alguien que estuvo dispuesta a pasar la noche con un tipo al que detesta sólo por mi.

Los ojos de Kyoko brillaron, su mejor amiga era sin dudas la persona más comprensiva del mundo—. ¡Muchas gracias!

—Sin embargo —continuó—. Tú y ese tonto no se libraran de mi castigo ¿¡Quién demonios se creen!? Negociando cómo si mi opinión no tuviera relevancia —sentenció, firmemente decidida a hacerlos pagar.

Aún así los ánimos de la chica Love Me no decayeron, pues al final de cuentas lo importante era que logró hacer las paces con Moko-san.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El resto de la noche no fue tan mala, aunque Kanae la obligara a convivir con el beagle rubio. María-chan se sumó a ellos en algún momento, y al igual que su abuelo, había estado muy enfadada por el hecho de que su onee-sama no se hubiera aparecido para saludarla. Además a la lista de regaños también se agregó la diosa-sama, pues cuando estuvo llorando estropeó un poco de su maquillaje. Después de que la retocara, no hubo nadie más que tuviese alguna queja.

Podría decirse que por fin disfrutaba del evento, y que la tranquilidad y la diversión la harían olvidar todo el estrés pasado. O al menos eso comenzaba a pensar.

—Por cierto, Mogami-san —habló Ren, quién se hallaba sentado a su lado mientras todos estaban atentos al baile del presidente con Jelly Woods.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, curiosa por su repentino llamado.

El hombre le sonrió angelicalmente, despertando a sus demonios. Era un claro signo de que algo lo enojaba, pero ¿Por qué? Si hace unos instantes todo estaba bien. Su piel se erizó ante el miedo y la incertidumbre.

—Cuando te encontrabas con Kotonami-san y su pareja en recepción me pareció verte con cierta persona —dijo. Su tono era calmado, sin embargo, los demonios de Kyoko se emocionaron indicando que estaba sumamente molesto. Ella por su parte, dio un respingo ¡Era el final! Tsuruga-san se había percatado, después de todo, de la presencia del beagle—. También escuché del director Ogata que ese sujeto y tú vinieron juntos. Fue una gran sorpresa, ya que no sabía que te gustaban los acosadores —mencionó, como si el tema fuese algo muy trivial.

Los chibi demonios adoraron ver esa atrayente oscuridad saliendo del actor, y la chica Love Me sólo atinó a rezar por su alma. Aquí iba de nuevo, la diosa-sama tendría que reprenderla una vez más por arruinar el maquillaje.

Su primera fiesta de aniversario era sin lugar a dudas, una de las experiencias más caóticas que viviría a lo largo de su vida. Lo que los demás invitados pasaron como una noche mágica, ella podría asegurar que fue más bien una tormenta de calamidades. Entre beagles, discusiones, odiosos ladrones de mejores amigas y un senpai de aura asesina, la crónica de una amiga desesperada llegaba a su fin.

No obstante, la guerra campal con el sirviente del demonio, y el castigo de Moko-san estarían por verse.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Me costó bastante convencerme de lo que había escrito (incluso creo que modificaré pequeñas partes después, si las reglas me lo permiten o.O). Ojala les haya gustado, ya nos leeremos en una próxima ocasión :3


End file.
